nightrunnersfandomcom-20200214-history
Anub'arak
thumb|300px|right Anub'Arak Tactics basics: The Anub'Arak Tactics revolves around your raid ability to position and handle the adds tha Anub'Arak summons and required good healing. The fight is'nt really comlex as much as Anumb'Arak hits very hard. Anub'Arak Abilities: Permafrost: ' Anub'Arak freezes the ground. Prevents borrowing reduces movement speed by 70%. '''Spider Frenzy (12 yard AOE): ' Increases attack and casting speeds of burrower adds by 50% '''Pursued by Anub'arak: Anub'arak is pursuing you. Pursuing Spikes (9 seconds duration): ''' Anub'arak fires a spike through the floor, impaling all targets within 4 yards, dealing 2828 to 3172 damage and knocking them up in the air . This attack ignores armor. Triggers Impale every 1 sec. for 9 sec. '''Impale: Anub'arak fires spikes up through the floor, doing 11310 to 12690 Physical damage to anyone in their path. This attack ignores armor, but cannot penetrate Permafrost. Submerge: Anub'arak burrows into the ground. Cannot be cast on Permafrost. Leeching Swarm: Anub'arak releases a swarm of insects that leech 10% of each target's current health every 1 sec, and heal Anub'arak. A minimum of 250 health will be leeched. Anub'Arak Tactics step by step: Anub'Arak Tactics step 1: Assign a Raid member to shoot down the blue spheres floating around. They will drop and form a frost patch on the ground. Anub'Arak Tactics step 2: Pull Anub'Arak and have your shooter form perma frosts on the ground with big gaps between them. Anub'Arak Tactics step 3: '''At some point Aub'Arak will summon 2 big adds. Pull each one (with an OT of its own) to a perma frost area. Make sure the adds are far apart, as getting them closer will increase their damage (they buff each other). The perma frost will make sure they can't burrow and cause serious damage. '''Anub'Arak Tactics step 4: Melee stay on Anub'Arak and range turn to kill the adds. Anub'Arak Tactics step 5: After the first 2 adds die 2 more will be summoned. Pull them in the same way, but don't DPS them. Instead burn Anub'Arak as much as possible so that he loses 30% health and starts phase 2. Anub'Arak Tactics step 6: '''When phase 2 start Anub'Arak barrows underground and start chasing a random player, hitting anyone on it's way with spikes from the floor. '''Anub'Arak Tactics step 7: While phase 2 goes on kill the 2 big adds as well as any other small add that may spawn. Anub'Arak Tactics step 8: '''The chased player runs and positions a perma frost between him and Anub'Arak, so that anub'arak "hits his head" and smash the perma frost. '''Anub'Arak Tactics step 9: This will cause Anub'Arak to start chasing another player. Keep doing the same thing until he "had enough" and gets to the surface for yet another "phase 1" Anub'Arak Tactics step 10: '''Go back to step 3 and continue until Anub'Arak gets to 30% health and start phase 3 '''Anub'Arak Tactics step 11:' '''Anub'Arak will spot summoning adds and start leeching every players life. He will leech a % of the '''current' life, so don't let healers heal everyone to full, or he will be massively healed. Instead keep everyone at around 50% health. Anub'Arak Tactics step 12: Finish off the adds and burn down Anub'Arak.